Trust no one
by elightate
Summary: Focused around the MRU.  SMALL GABY STEVE PARRING
1. Chapter 1

I don't own All Saints

A:N: Italics are there thoughts

It had been a cold, tough, long day for the MRU team, Jo had lost a patient and she wasn't handling it very well. It was around eight o'clock at night when they had got back from the call out. She was sitting down in the change rooms untying her shoes and Steve was across from her taking of his shoes. Jo looked sad and hadn't talk to either of them since the incident had happened.

"Jo…It wasn't your fault" Steve said trying to make her understand that what happened wasn't her fault

"It was. I was treating her, now she's dead. I must have missed something" Jo said throwing her shoes of

"We were all there Jo, we all missed it" Steve said

"You weren't treating her were you" Jo voice shaky as she tried to push the tears away from falling.

Steve got up and walked over to Jo, "You can grab the first shower" he told her

"Thanks" Jo said putting her head in her hands. She slowly began to get up and have a shower. Appearing where Mike and Steve were sitting minutes later, she grabbed a report and began to fill it out quietly, not raising her head to look at the boys.

"Who wants to go out for a drink? My shout" Mike spoke up to break the silence

Jo shook her head and so did Steve "No thanks mate" he said

"Alright.." Mike said awkwardly "I'll see you both tomorrow" he added and walked out of the HQ leaving Steve and Jo alone

"Nearly finished?" Steve asked Jo

Jo shook her head "No…I don't know what to write" she said sadly

"Just write what happened. No one is going to blame you" Steve said trying to re-assure her

"Her husband is. I don't even blame him for blaming me. Now he has to go home to an empty house every night and never see his wife again" Jo said angered in herself

"Come on, let's get home. It's getting late" Steve said getting up

"No, I won't to get this done first before I go home" Jo said trying to finish her report

"It's getting late and I don't like the idea of you walking alone in the car park" Steve said

Jo shot Steve a glare "I'm a big girl Steve, I can walk through the carpark"

"Alright. Stay safe" Steve said worriedly before he walked out of the HQ and headed to his car

It was an hour later and Jo had just finished her report, she closed up the doors and headed off down the lift. She arrived at the Emergency Department and started walking through before she was stopped by Gaby at the nurse's station

"Jo" She said surprised

"Hi" Jo smiled and stopped

"You're here rather late" Gaby said checking her watch

"Yeah, late call out. Didn't get back till about eight" Jo sighed

"Looked like a pretty tough one, you look drained" She commented as she looked at how tired Jo was "Hope your not planning on going out tonight in that?" Gaby asked as she noticed Jo was just in shorts and a t-shirt

"No, just straight home" Jo said

"Alright, don't get too wet it's freezing out there and you'll end up sick"

"Okay, thanks. See you later Gaby" Jo said waving as she walked of and out of the E.D. She had one of those feelings you get when you feel as if someone is watching you, it was a cold dark night and it was starting to rain. The water droplets felt cold against Jo's warm body. She began to look around again as she felt eyes watching her, she picked up her pace nearly running to her car. She was about to unlock it when someone came behind her and pulled her down. Their muscular hands covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. She struggled trying to kick them away but it just made the man angrier. He pulled her up by her hair as Jo whined he slapped her across the face, he pulled her too look at him

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her shouting as he gripped tightly onto her wrists

Jo nodded her head "I'm so sorry about your wife" she managed to say breathlessly

"You're sorry isn't going to bring her back is it?" He asked her shouting. He brought his hand back up to her face and slapped her again before kneeing her in the abdomen. She fell to the floor in pain as she held her stomach "I'm sorry" she said again

"You bitch, you killed her!" He screamed at Jo before he pulled her up again. "I'm going to make sure you pay you know that right?" He asked her as he held her body tightly against his

All Jo could do was cry from the pain she was receiving she shook her head "Pleas-…Please don't….hurt…..me" Jo stumbled to say

"Too late" The guy nastily smiled and smashed her head against the car making her fall into a ball on the ground unconscious. The guy ran off leaving her lying unconscious of the floor as the rain pelted down on her. Blood was dripping from a deep laceration to her face and bruises were starting to form all over her body. Her watch had broken at 9:20pm.

She had been lying there for two hours, her whole body was soaking wet and her body was shaking from the coldness of the rain and weather. No one had even noticed she'd been lying there, no one had seen her. It was 10.20 and Jo was still lying there. Claire had always parked her car next to Jo's, Claire had just left the E.D and began walking to her car. She saw a familiar body lying on the ground, she ran up to Jo.

"Jo…Jo" Claire said shaking Jo's shoulders. Jo's eyes fluttered open as Clair held an umbrella above them "Jo, are you okay?" Claire asked. Jo shook her head, her whole body ached and she felt so weak. "I'm getting you into the E.D" she added picking up her phone

"No" Jo said quietly as she tried to pull the phone out of Claire's hand but Claire was too fast and was already calling Gaby.

"Gabby. It's Claire; you need to get one of the guys out here. Jo's being attacked" Claire said as she looked down at how frightened Jo was

"Alright Claire, I'm sending Frank and Adam. I'll get Charlotte to just in case" Gaby said grabbing the doctors attention. She told them what had happened and they began to run out to the car park.

"Jo, keep your eyes open for me" Claire said urging her to wake up

Jo shook her head "I'm tired" she said

"Just hold on, there nearly here" Claire said looking up to find the doctors racing towards her. Charlotte and Adam bent down to Jo's level. Charlotte started to try and asses her while Adam tried to rub her forehead

'Please…Don't" Jo said to Adam moving away from his touch

Adam looked at the other doctors concerned and stood up with Frank who was watching Claire and Charlotte check her out.

"We really need to get her inside, she's absolutely freezing" Charlotte said concerned about her temperature

"I don't want to go in" Jo complained "I'm fi." She was explaining before she collapsed onto the ground. Adam picked Jo up and they began to carry her through to the E.D. Gaby had ordered all the doctors and nurses to go into their patients rooms, because she knew Jo would not have wanted anyone to know what happened.

"That was nice what you did" Frank stated to Gaby. Gaby looked up and smiled as she continued to take blood from Jo

"Call Taylor" Frank said to Claire before she walked out and went to ring Steve.

Review x


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own All Saints

A:N: Italics are there thoughts

"Jo?" Gaby asked as she saw her eyes begin to open. Adam and Frank were beside her and when she saw them she shifted closer to Gaby and Charlotte "Hey…Hey. It's okay" Gaby said trying to comfort Jo.

Jo shook her head and rolled over, facing away from the boys. Charlotte ushered them all out. "You can't stay in here, she doesn't feel safe and she won't talk to us with you here, sorry guys" Charlotte said to Frank and Adam.

"Okay, keep us updated" Frank said before he walked off with Adam

Charlotte turned to Gaby "Do you reckon she'll open up to us?" Charlotte asked

Gaby sighed "I dunno. It's taken her months to just barely open up to Steve"

"We need him here, urgently" Charlotte said. The next minute Steve came rushing into the E.D

"Where is she?" he asked panicked

"In here" Gaby said tilting her head towards the curtain. Steve went to rush in but Gaby stopped him "Steve, Claire found her unconscious on the floor beside her car. Someone had attacked her" Gaby said placing her hand on Steve's shoulder

"Is she okay?" Steve asked

"She's very, very shaken up Steve. She can't stand to be around Frank or Adam, so I don't know what she's going to be like with you" Charlotte said as she wrote down notes on Jo's board

"Alright." Steve said before he opened the curtain and stepped into the small cubicle. He walked to Jo's side "Jo?" he asked worried

Jo looked up to see Steve standing there, her whole body was shaking from how cold she was and the fear she had just been through "What are you doing here?" she asked softly

"Claire called me" He said taking a seat on her bed. Jo nodded her head and began to feel sick

"Steve?" She asked feeling as if she was about to be sick

Steve knew what was about to happen he reached for a small bowl beside him and held it in front of Jo. She had started throwing up and Steve used one of his hands to rub her back soothingly before Gaby took over holding the bowl. "Did she have a concussion when you brought her in?" Steve asked concerned as Jo stopped

"Yeah. But she won't let us take her to get scans" Gaby said concerned

"I'm fine" Jo said

"You're not fine" Steve said concerned

"I just want to sleep" Jo said tiredly

"Do you know who attacked you?" Steve asked

Jo shook her head "It's all blurry, everything is blurry. The only thing I remember is waking up here"

"You'll remember" Gaby said as she rubbed Jo's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Steve was sitting beside Jo's bed while he watched her sleep, she was restless and kept waking up in sweats. Gaby walked in "Hey, why don't you go home?" she asked him

"I can't leave her alone" Steve said shaking his head

"Okay, well at least get some amount of sleep for me" Gaby asked giving Steve a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah I will" Steve said before he returned to sitting beside Jo. Jo started to toss and turn and freak out but she was still asleep. "Jo…Jo…It's okay, its just a dream" Steve said trying to calm her

Jo's eyes shot open and she couldn't see who was standing infront of her "Let go!" She screamed and slapped Steve across the face. She immediately realised who it was when her eyes focused on Steve

She began to sit up "Steve….I'm…so so sorry" she began to cry

"Hey" He said moving closer "It's okay, your just scared. It's okay" he said as he wrapped his arms around her cold body

"You're still freezing" Steve said rubbing her arm to try and make her warmer

….Reviewww


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own All Saints

A:N: Italics are there thoughts

Steve had gone to get another blanket for Jo; she was still cold and shaking. Her shaking was mainly caused from the attack. She was lying on her side when she felt a huge amount of pain rip through her abdomen. She curled herself up into a ball trying to make the pain go away but it wouldn't. Steve walked in minutes later to see her lying in pain.

"Jo!" Steve shouted concerned. He crouched down to look at her in the eyes "Jo, what's wrong?" he asked

"It…hurt" Jo mumbled as she tried to take deep breaths

"Where does it hurt?" Steve asked concerned as he rubbed her shoulder

"He kicked me" Jo cried. Steve moved her out of the tiny ball she was in and tried to lift up her top. Jo placed it back down again

"I need to check your abdomen" Steve said lifting her top back up again. He lifted it up to see a huge bruise spread across her stomach. "Geez Jo. Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked softly touching it

Jo flinched and squirmed out of his way "Oww." She cried out

"Just relax Jo" Steve said rubbing her forehead. Gaby walked in a few seconds later. "Get an theatre now" Steve said to Gaby

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Jo's bleeding internally…Think it's her spleen" Steve said concerned.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Steve sat outside Jo's room waiting for her to return from surgery, shortly after they wheeled her back in. She'd been moved up to a ward and Steve got up following her in. "How'd it go?" he asked

"Yeah alright. We had to remove her spleen, but she's going to be okay" The doctor said before he left Steve alone. Steve took a seat beside Jo's bed. "This is all my fault, I never should have left you to walk through that car park alone" Steve said as he watched Jo

Gaby walked in startling Steve "Hey, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, she should be able to walk through the car park alone without being attacked"

"Yeah but I should have stayed" Steve sighed

"And you really think that Jo would have allowed that?" she asked

"Probably not" Steve said

"Exactly" Gaby smiled "Now, why don't you go home. She will be fine here" Gaby added

"She needs to have someone here when she wakes up" Steve said

"You really are concerned for her aren't you?" Gaby asked

"Yes, because the way she was before she's been broken. She's scared and Jo is never scared" Steve said sadly

Gaby sighed "Come on, let's get one of those beds. Will stay here tonight" she smiled and kissed Steve on the forehead before fetching one of the beds.

Everything felt black for Jo and she was scared again, she felt like she couldn't wake up and she was in total darkness, her breathing became more rapid and she sat up forcefully trying to catch her breath. Steve got up from the chair and started rubbing her back "Jo….Hey..Hey it'sokay" Steve said re-assuringly

"Where…What's going on?" she asked un familiar of her surroundings

"You had to have an operation, we moved you up to a ward" Steve explained

"Who saw?" Jo cried at the thought of a staff member seeing her

"No one. We did it low key Jo. Gaby knew that you wouldn't want people seeing you, no one saw you in the E.D" Steve explained

"Thanks" Jo said before falling back asleep

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own All Saints

A:N: Italics are there thoughts

**The following morning**

Jo woke up to the sunlight burning through the room, she rolled over to try and escape the sun but she was met with her attacker. She looked around further but couldn't see Gaby or Steve, that's when she look up at the clock and saw it was 11pm. She started to panic as he came closer, "Thought I was done with you hey?" He asked coming up to her face

"What do you want?" She asked frightened

"My wife back" He shouted

"I'm sorry, I can't bring her back. I'm so sorry that we couldn't save her" Jo said tears forming in her eyes

"Remember I told you that you'd pay?" He asked nastily. Jo just nodded her head scared for what was going to happen. He pulled out a syringe from his pocket and placed it up to her arm

"What….What are you doing?" she asked scared as she tried to fidget away from him

"Shut up" he said as he held her hand up. Jo screamed out for help making the man become more angry he slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a red mark already and began to insert the liquid into her I.V "Nighty night" he smiled before leaving the room.

Jo felt as if she was getting weaker and weaker and she was becoming scared. She tried to reach for her phone but it dropped onto the ground as she become sleepier by the second and she knew that she had been overdosed. She lied there her body slumped over to one side and no one knew what just happened.

**Thirty minutes later**

Steve was standing outside Jo's room, he opened the door to walk in and was shocked when he saw Jo slumped to one side. He knew that something was deffinetly wrong. He ran over to her trying to wake her up "Jo!" He shouted as he shook her shoulders "Jo..Open your eyes" he added. He checked her pupils and knew what was happening, he kept frantically pushing the button for a nurse to come.

Steve rolled her into the recovery position so she wouldn't chock on her own vomit. Minutes later a nurse came running in and when she saw what was happening she shouted for more nurses and a doctor. The doctor inserted a naso-gastric tube so put charcoal into her system to get rid of the drugs. It was another thirty minutes later and Jo was coming around, Mike had walked in as she was starting to wake

"What the hell happened?" Mike asked concerned as he walked in "I thought you said she was stable"

"She was Mike. She's been drugged" Steve said as he rubbed her forehead

"Hey" Steve said trying to comfort Jo as she awoke

Jo still looked pale and out of it, she wasn't really sure what was happening around her. She tried to sit up but was stopped by Steve. She began to rub her aching head and lick her lips trying to understand what that awful taste was that she was tasting. Her body threw its self-up into a sitting position against her will as she vomited up what was in her stomach all over the blanket that was on her. Mike came around to the other side of her bed concerned and started to check her vitals while Steve rubbed her back comforting. He carefully rolled the blanket up and placed it on the ground.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Steve said as he went into the ensuite and filled a small bucket with water and soap. He grabbed a couple of face washers before coming back out to her.

"She's out to it again" Mike said concerned as he watched Jo

" the hell happened?" Steve asked angry

"Will have to wait till she's woken up" Mike said as he watched Steve wet the face washer and start to clean Jo's body.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own All Saints

A:N: Italics are there thoughts

Jo woke to the feeling of someone washing her, she opened her eyes and moved away from Steve's touch. "Hey..It's okay" Steve said trying to re-assure her. He looked up at Mike for a helping hand, Mike bent down beside her and rubbed her back

"Jo, what happened?" He asked softly

"He came back" Jo's voice soft and quiet

Steve and Mike looked at each other concerned "Who came back?" Steve asked rubbing her forehead

Jo's eyes began to fill with tears "The women that died, it was her husband that attacked me"

"What?" Steve asked shouting

"Please don't shout" Jo said sinking further into the bed

"Sorry" Steve said quietly as he took a seat beside her legs

"You're going to need to make a statement" Mike said picking up his phone

Jo shook her head "I don't want too"

"Why not, you need to. He needs to be arrested" Mike told Jo

"Because, I'm scared he'll come back and do it all over again" Jo said as a tear fell down her cheek. There was a knock at the door and it was Gaby

"Hey" she smiled at Jo "You look better then when I last saw you" Gaby made her way over to Jo and sat beside Steve "Do you remember who attacked you?"

Jo nodded her head "It was my patient's wife" her voice cracked as she felt tears start streaming down her face

Gaby moved closer and wrapped her arms around Jo "It's okay, we won't let him hurt you again" she said softly as she tried to comfort Jo

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Jo walked hand in hand with Declan; she had met him at a rescue a couple of weeks ago and they had been spending a majority of their time together since. She leant up and gave him a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her lower waist.

"Stay safe today babe" Declan said as he ran his fingers through her hair

"I will" Jo smiled and continued to kiss Declan.

Steve walked out of the lift and saw them making out "Get a room" Steve said as he passed them

Jo looked at Steve and rolled her eyes "Bye" she said sweetly before letting go of his hand and walking into the HQ

"I think that my eyes are burning from that scene" Steve laughed

"Oh shut up Steve" Jo scowled as she went to the change room and got changed into some gym wear.

She began to run on the treadmill and Steve came out to her, "So, how are you and Declan going?" he asked

"Fine" She smiled

"Just Fine?" he asked trying to get more information out of her

"Great, terrific, fantastic" Jo said being a smart ass "enough vocabulary for you?" she smirked

"Ha ha ha. Very funny" He said sitting down on the bench beside her. She kept running at a high speed "Geez, where are you trying to get too?" he asked

"No where. I've put on weight and need to get it off" She said

"Psh. You have not" Steve said. Just as Jo was running she felt extremely light headed, she slowed down her pace to a job then a walk before coming to a complete stop. She quickly jumped of the exercise machine and ran into the bathrooms holding her hand at her mouth before she emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. Steve came running in moments later

"Woah" He said as he crouched down beside her "Someone exercised at bit too much" he added as he rubbed her back. She sighed and got up "Where are you going?" he asked

"For a walk, I need some fresh air" She said before she walked out of the HQ and down into the E.D

She scanned the E.D looking for a particular someone. Gaby came up from behind her "Hey, what are you doing down here. You alright?" Gaby asked as she noticed how flustered and pale Jo looked

"Yeah, I'm fine…I need you to do a favour for me" Jo said pulling her someone quiet

"Yeah sure what's up?" Gaby asked

"I need a pregnancy test" Jo said

"Yeah sure. I'll get one for you" Gaby said smiling. She walked off to the drug room and picked up a drug room, shortly stopping Charlotte to write it up. She walked back out to Jo and handed over the pregnancy test "Good luck" Gaby smiled

"Thanks" Jo said before she walked back up to the HQ. The short time that she had to wait to find out the answer felt like forever. She looked at the pregnancy test, she had to double check on the packaging that she was seeing it correct. She read it. "Shit, I'm pregnant"

Review


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own all saints

A/N: Yeah so I had to rush it, sorry about that..

**9 months later at around 4pm in the arvo**

"Hey" Jo said as she walked into the HQ carrying the two week old Chelsea

"Hey" Steve smiled as he got off the couch and took Chelsea out of Jo's arms. "How are you?" Steve asked as he cradled Chelsea in his arms, he noticed that Jo looked tired and she had bags under her eyes

"Uh….TIred" Jo said letting a yawn slip out

"You look it" Steve admitted

"Yeah, it's been tough" Jo said taking a seat beside Steve

"Is everything okay between you and Declan?" Steve asked concerned

"He uh…He went on a holiday to get away from me and Chels to clear his head" Jo said sadly

"What?" Steve asked shocked

"Yeah..So it's just been me and Chelsea" Jo said as she let a yawn slip through

"Why don't you get some rest for a few hours tonight and me and Gaby will look after Chelsea tonight?" Steve asked

"Are you sure?" Jo asked worried

"Yeah, it's fine" Steve smiled as he held Chelsea up in front of him.

"Well everything is basically already in this bag" Jo said handing a bag to Steve. "Here's a spare key" Jo said handing it over to Steve

"What's that for?" Steve laughed

"In case I'm asleep when you bring her home" Jo said

"Who said I'm bringing her home?" Steve asked laughing "She's so cute, I don't know how you and Declan made a little cutie like this" Steve added

"Funny" Jo said sarcastically as she took her daughter out of Steve's hands "Love you beautiful, be good for Steve" Jo said as she smothered her daughter in kisses. He handed Chelsea back over to Steve before walking out the door.

She arrived home twenty minutes later and curled up into a ball and fell asleep on the bed. Steve and Gaby were having fun looking after Chelsea at their house

"Have you ever thought about being a father?" Gaby asked

"Of course I have, I love children" Steve responded as he fed Chelsea "Why have you?" Steve asked

"Yeah I have…I would love to have a family with you Steve" Gaby smiled.

**The following morning**

Jo woke up to someone rubbing her fore head, she looked up to see Declan sitting on the edge of the bed next to her "Hey" he smiled down at her

"Hey" She said as she got up and sat in front of Declan

"I'm sorry I left you babe, I'll never do it again" Declan said kissing her forehead

"It's okay…Just don't do it again" Jo said getting up. She walked off into Chelsea's room and saw her sleeping, there was a note stuck onto the change table Jo picked it up and read it to herself

'Hey Jo.  
>Hope you had a good night's rest, remember that me and Gab are here if you need us. We had a good time looking after Chelsea; she was very good and didn't take all that long to get to sleep. We dropped her off at 11pm, we tried not to wake you up, you looked to peaceful sleeping.<p>

I hope you let us take care of Chels again, see you at work.

Steve (Chelsea's god father;) )'

Jo laughed and scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin.

The enddddd.


End file.
